Apart for a Month
by Mars Fire1
Summary: Uh oh. Serena has to go to summer school, but at least she'll have Darien. Wait... no she won't. He's going to America, but still, it's not like he'll have any evil distractions, right?


Apart for a Month 

Mars Fire – Suzylk@yahoo.com

Rated PG-13

Romance/ General

Author's Note: After much persuasion from my darlingest friends, I finally agreed to put this up on ff.net. I'm not sure how good it is, so if you think it sucks, send email here:

Serenity_Sea@yahoo.com

Fleur422@yahoo.com (These are the 'darlingest' friends by the way, won't they be surprised…)

But only if it sucks, if you want a freaky email anyway from these guys, send one just for fun. And go read their stuff; even if you don't want to read their stories, their author's notes are pretty entertaining.

All done!

Disclaimer- ::Fleur (a fellow writer sneaks onto Mars Fire's **Word** and begins to type:: Nope, the author of this fic. does not by any means own Sailor Moon. I do, of course! ::Gets stern look from Naoko:: Okay, so neither of us do. But we're working on it!

Prologue

"WAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Serena's notorious wail screamed through the class room as she stared down at the small piece of paper that Ms. Haruna put on her desk just moments before. "Ms. Haruna, you CAN'T do this to me! I only missed passing by ONE point!!! Couldn't you have just given me that point?" Serena sobbed, her voice slowly trailed off at the end. Then the message of what the note said finally sunk in.

          "Ms. Haruna, YOU CAN'T MAKE ME COME TO SUMMER SCHOOL! WAAAAAAAHHHHH," she cried giving everyone just enough warning to plug their ears and roll their eyes. "No one is actually supposed to GO to SCHOOL in the SUMMER!!" Just them she broke down into tears, soaking her peers sitting next to her. Some began to snicker, but most knew how hard she worked to get her bad grades, and felt sorry for her. She was so sweet and ditzy.

          However, all of her whining and crying only seemed to heighten Ms. Haruna's temper. From the very beginning of the year she had known that Serena Tsukino was going to have to spend her summer there with her. The fact that she had been right really irked her. She also had plans to go to Greece for the summer, but she could kiss those dreams goodbye! *Sigh. Oh well, maybe she won't be as distracted during the summer without her friends here.* 

Later that day…

          Serena ran home, with tears clouding her vision. She turned the corner and ran smack into a solid body. "Sorry," she murmured as she gathered her books and turned to leave.

          "Hey, it's ok Meatball Head," Darien said jokingly. She looked up at him with surprised eyes, but they quickly glazed over with anguish. Darien immediately noted this change, and his heart broke in two. (AN- I know, his heart breaks in two about a bazillion times a day, lol.) 

He drew her into his arms just as she started to sob. "What's the matter?" he asked as he gently gave her butterfly kisses and rubbed her back.

          "Oh… Darien…" she said in between sobs. "You wouldn't believe… what happened to me today… It was just awful!" He was not used to these soft sobs yet. Her normal wail he could handle, he was quite used to those. But as soon as he heard these soft whimpers, he wanted to protect her from anything that tried to hurt her. He would do anything to protect her, anything.

          "What is it?" Darien asked again, hoping that whatever it was wasn't truly that terrible. 

          "Ihavetogotosummerschool…" Serena mumbled into his chest.

          "You have to go to summer school?" Darien said with a sigh of relief. "Serena, I told you that you should have been studying all of those times instead of being at my house ma…" he said looking away, blushing slightly. 

          "Darien!!" she said in a harsh voice wrought with distress. "How can you joke like that? It's bad enough that I have to spend a useless 10 months of my life in school normally! But now I have to spend my summer vacation there too?!?!?!"

          "Oh Serena, don't worry. Everything will be fine." Hs said searching his mind for something that would make her feel better. "Hey. Why don't we go to the arcade for a milkshake?"

          With that incentive, her eyes slowly began to brighten. "Okay," she said with a hint of a whimper still audible in her voice. "I'd like that."

          Once they were done with their milkshake, they decided to go for a walk in the park. However, as much as Darien felt bad for Serena, his mind was clouded with another thought. He knew how much it would upset her, and so he felt it better not to bring it up just yet.  *Oh man, how am I gonna tell her? Maybe I should just wait a while, at least until she cools down a bit. One good thing- this will give me time to think of how I'm gonna conquer this dilemma,*  he thought, wrapping his arm  around her shoulder.

          "Oh Darien, I guess this wont' be that terrible. After all, I still get to see you when I get out for the day," she said snuggling her head deeper into his shoulder.

          *CRAP…*

          "Who am I kidding! This is awful. I really do try hard, I really do. I can't help it if I have too many wonderful distractions to keep me busy," she said with her crystal blue eyes winking at him.(AN- don't we all wish we had such wonderful *hehem***** distractions)

          Darien blushed. *I'll just think about it tomorrow.*

If you like where this is going, leave a review and tell me so. I need all the confidence I can get ::Shows big puppy dog eyes::

Ja!


End file.
